


Paper Stacks

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's office is a reflection of him really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Paper Stacks_   
>  _Pairing: Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Nick's office is a reflection of him really._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html) prompt  Primeval, Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart, office._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Nick's clutter doesn't even meet the definition of organised chaos but Stephen has gotten used to the patterns in Nick's behaviour, knowing where Nick is likely to have dropped something or set it aside 'for now' when his focus is pulled away by something more interesting.

He loves working for Nick, even if his duties are sometimes less lab assistant and more personal assistant in keeping Nick on track and reminding him that yes he must stop whatever fascinating thing he's doing and go and give a lecture or that the students would actually like their marks in a timely manner.

Going from student to colleague is like getting a glimpse behind the curtain and when Nick kisses him one day pushing Stephen against his desk and knocking a stack of papers to the ground, Stephen returns the kiss eagerly not caring that he'll probably be the one who has to be put everything back in order later.


End file.
